


Abed

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [938]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony has a secret that no one knows except maybe Gibbs, but if Gibbs knows he isn't telling.





	Abed

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/25/2001 for the word [abed](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/25/abed).
> 
> abed  
> In bed.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #560 Landscape.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Abed

Most people thought Gibbs was the one to get up early to commune with nature or his boat or whatever. What they didn’t realize is that Tony got up even earlier to paint. While Gibbs lay abed, fast asleep, Tony would paint Gibbs.

Tony always started his paintings with Gibbs. Then he’d sneak back into bed with Gibbs and go back to sleep until after Gibbs woke up for the morning. Then when he had time later in the day which wasn’t very often, he’d go out into the backyard and add some landscape to his paintings of Gibbs. 

When he tired of the backyard, he’d sometimes visit a park to finish his paintings. It was even more rare that he had the time to visit a park, though. Especially, since the paintings were only for him. He didn’t even tell Gibbs about them.

Of course, Tony suspected Gibbs knew, but Gibbs had never actually said anything about them. So Tony still considered it his secret.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for a writing buddy. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them.
> 
>  **Warning! Warning! 2017 ends in about 2 months. When 2017 ends, the 2017 prompt collection will close.** You have 50 prompts you can use for 2017. Use them up before they go away. Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> When 2018 starts, I will open a 2018 Prompt collection. In fact, I have already created the 2018 Prompt collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile), but sign ups are closed until 2018, so you won't be able to sign up and prompt me on this collection, yet. The 2017 prompts continue to remain over for you to prompt me with until the end of the year.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
